Fairy Lights and Eskimo Kisses
by airzy7
Summary: AU!Brochel - On the way to the Subway back from Rachel's house Brody finds a special place and decides he wants to share that place with the most important and special person in his life, Rachel. Pre-dating. Brochel/Westberry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own any of the characters. **

/*/*/*/*/*/

**Chapter One**

It was mid July when Brody was travelling back from Rachel's house; walking to the subway. The sun shone through the spaces of the leaves, illuminating the field that was covered in beautiful daisies. A few trees blocked small parts of the sun, but provided shade for when it was too hot. The moment Brody saw this enchanting place he knew he had to take Rachel, because if he didn't, he would feel purely bad. This place was special, and Rachel was beyond special.

When he had asked her if she was busy and explained that he wanted to show her something, she was more than excited, already deciding what to wear. However, it wasn't a date, and Brody had not informed her of where they were going, which is why he shouldn't have been surprised when he showed up at her doorstep that night.

There was a single knock at the door before Rachel pulled it open; noticeable excitement dripping from her body. As Brody's eyes searched over her body the first thing he noticed was how classy she looked, a maroon peter pan collared dress on her body, ending slightly above her knees with no sleeves on her arms. Glorious tanned legs bare until her feet were covered with black, suede ankle boots. Brody wasn't an expert on hair, after all he was a guy, but it didn't mean he couldn't have opinions. Her hair looked beautiful, it was smooth and silky from what he could see, parted at the back to cascade down her shoulders and her fringe pinned back. God she was beautiful.

Brody tried to keep his style sophisticated, but not too fancy, because after all this wasn't a date; Rachel wasn't his girlfriend, he couldn't hug or kiss her in public, nor shower her with gifts and compliment her constantly. That hurt. He'd gone with dress pants and a purple button up, topped off with a black suit jacket, maybe it was a little over the top contrary to his recent thoughts, but he wanted this to be special.

He took another look at her before grinning,

"Hey Rachel" he greeted, holding his hand out for her to hold, "you look beautiful"

Rachel accepted his hand gratefully and walked out of her apartment with him,

"As do you. Very handsome Mr. Weston" she giggled.

Brody guided her to the special place. His hand in his pocket as she wrapped around his arm, her head resting on his upper arm. He smirked, looking down at her and noticing her adorable tendencies. Rachel met her eyes with his, a genuine sparkle in her eyes as she smiled up at him, showing all of her white teeth.

Rachel leaned away from his arm, replacing her hand with his, intertwining their fingers and letting the electric shock shoot through their veins, but neither were alarmed; because it felt like something they were meant to do.

"Are we nearly there?" she asked, her voice soft and childlike.

Brody chuckled,

"Almost, just a little bit to go and then we're there" he responded, his tone light, he looked down, "sorry I should have told you not to wear good shoes, provided there is a lot of walking"

Rachel looked up at him and giggled,

"Its fine. But if my feet get sore guess who is piggybacking me home?"

Brody thought for a moment,  
"That guy over there?" he teased, pointing to a middle-aged man standing near the subway.

"No" she giggled,

Brody smiled,

"You're real cute you know that?"

Rachel shook her head, but immediately turned and hid her face with Brody's shoulder. Of all the times Brody had spent with Rachel she was never this excited, or playful, which made him wonder whether she was a little bit tipsy or not.

*/*/*/*/*/

It wasn't long until they had reached their destination; though Brody was still under the impression Rachel had no idea where they were, because most of the walk was her clinging to parts of his arm and giggling incoherently. But when Rachel discovered where he had taken her the look on her face was priceless, which made him wish he had of found this place sooner.

He hadn't done much, it didn't take very long, but the way she looked at it made him think she might have thought he spent all afternoon.

The fine grass was covered in daisies, where a classic red and white check picnic rug lay with a basket on top. Two wine glasses sat on either side, obviously set out for the two of them by Brody. Few trees surrounding the scene had white, fairy lights wrapped around the trunk, illuminating the field and shining onto her shocked face. Brody tried as hard as he could to make it seem not so much like a date, but it was difficult when his fantasies overlapped reality.

"Brody" she gasped, her eyes taking in everything he had prepared for her.

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. He reacted by snaking his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground to where she wrapped her legs slightly around his waist. An excited squeal had come from her mouth beforehand, her eyes widening and her heart warming for what Brody did for her. No other girl. Just her. He settled her down slowly, already missing the extra heat her body had provided. They still left a protective arm around each other as they looked in front of them, he turned his head to her,

"I take it that you like it?" he chuckled.

"Like it?" she shook her head, "I love it … its beautiful"

He chuckled, admiring the look that continued on her face,

"Not as beautiful as you though"

"Stop it" she cooed, grabbing him by a finger and pulling him over to the picnic basket.

*/*/*/*/*/

A half hour later found Rachel and Brody relaxing on the grass, Rachel lying with her head in Brody's lap. His hands cradled her neck; knowing the grass on her neck made it itchy.

Brody reached over to take a sip of his champagne. Quirking a brow when she asked,

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" she toyed with a daisy in her hand.

The glass lingered on his lips before pulling it away, answering with a simple,

"Yes"

Rachel's eyes shimmered in the light, but he wasn't entirely sure if it was her eyes that gave off that effect, or if it was the fairy lights reflecting against her orbs.

"What about soul mates?" she asked, hoping for a more detailed answer.

His hands supported her neck as he sat up straighter,

"Yes. Definitely. I believe that there is that one person that is completely perfect for you. They love all the things that you love, and if they don't, they support your right to like what you like. They fill everyday with happiness and ensure you wake up with a smile and make you feel amazing"

Rachel grinned,

"I agree fully"

Brody looked behind him before bowing his head and smiling,

"Do you want anything else to eat or drink Rach?" he asked, tucking one of her silky, brunette curls behind her ear, his fingers lingering on a spot behind her ear.

He watched as her chest rose as his didgets stopped on tender skin; then she slowly exhaled after his fingertips trailed down her jaw. Brody smiled fondly down at her, sharing a silent moment as her breath retracted back to normal. The touches were slow and soft, and stifled her breaths.

Brody leaned to the side, reaching for the picnic basket; his left leg bent so Rachel's head wouldn't fall. He flipped the top up and pulled out a punnet of strawberries. She tipped her head back,

"What are they?" she asked, her eyes opened lazily and her voice soft.

He pulled one out, putting it in front of her eyes,

"Chocolate strawberry – do you want one?"

Rachel nodded her head,

"Yes please"

She reached up, her arm feeling light as she attempted to take the chocolate-coated strawberry from his hand, her hand opening and closing as a grabbing action.

"Ah ah ah, hold on" Brody explained, deciding to feed her.

Before she had time to ask why he cupped her jaw lightly. His warm hand holding the lower side of her face, Rachel thought this was oddly intimate, but didn't have a problem with it. Fingers grazing along her jaw, she gasped at the feeling and looked up to Brody whom had a cheeky grin, showing amusement in what he was doing.

He placed the tip of the strawberry against her glossed lips,

"The chocolate is vegan don't worry" he smiled before she had a chance to worry about it being vegan or not, though at this point and time she wasn't sure if she would worry too much about it.

Her tongue poked out to taste the milk chocolate, before her opening to chew on the end. Brody's hand still cupping her jaw; feeling it open and close. He watched her pink tongue lick the remainder of the strawberry before taking it into her mouth. _It isn't fair _Brody thought. The way she seductively licked her lips after devouring the strawberry, the way she kept full eye contact as she took it into her mouth and how his fingertips ghosted over her lips (which he had to admit was his fault) but it still added to the straining in his pants.

/*/*/*/*/*/

Rachel sat up abruptly, her hair in a small tangle she reached back behind her head and separated the curls to cascade down her shoulders. She turned around, tucking her legs underneath her body,

"I want to dance"

Brody chuckled,

"Are you asking me to dance with you?"

Rachel chewed her lip,

"Yes" she nodded.

"A'right" he smiled, standing up off the ground.

She placed her arms beside her, pouting slightly,

"My legs have fallen asleep" she giggled, to which he rolled his eyes with a laugh.

Brody held out his hands, an invitation to help her up, which she gladly accepted. However her legs were weak and therefore hard to hold her up, causing her to fall into Brody's arms. His hands landed at the small of her back, with her hands lazily on his shoulders, but at the same time desperately clinging on for her life, literally.

"Are you okay?" Brody chuckled, moving a hand to the base of her neck.

She giggled,

"Yes. I just- my uh, legs"

Rachel was incredibly overwhelmed. He had been so intimate with her that night; slow touches in tender places. The way his arms held her tightly and protectively against his, and not to mention the fact that he organized this whole night, only for her.

"Well I guess I will have to carry you home," he teased, running his thumb against the skin of her neck,

Rachel chewed her lip thoughtfully,

"But can we dance first?"

Brody nodded his head, snaking arms around her waist and letting her wrap her arms around his neck. He lowered his head, humming a tune into her ear as they danced slowly.

Rachel wasn't sure what song it was, but it was incredibly soothing. They swayed back and forward slowly, her head resting on his chest, the fairy lights glimmering in the background of her vision, the faint smell of champagne was blocked out by Brody's comforting scent. She could feel heat radiating from his body and his heart beating fast underneath the palm of her hand.

"Tonight has been perfect" Rachel mumbled, her mouth against his chest but her eyes melting into his.

"You're perfect" she added, her fingers prying open his suit jacket. She had no intention for what she was doing, she wasn't trying to undress him. She just wanted to be closer to his heart.

He chuckled lightly,

"I wouldn't do this for just any girl. You're special, Rachel, _you're _perfect, and you know I'm not lying"

She knew he wasn't lying, he never did. He was sweet to her, he treated her properly and admired everything she did. Brody fit the description for what they both thought was a soul mate perfectly,

"I know" she mumbled.

He placed his hand over hers on his chest, holding it with his and lifting it into the air, proceeding to spin Rachel in a circle. She let out a subtle squeal, but giggled when he held her close again. She knew she was safe in these arms. She knew she would always be.

Rachel's hands moved to his shoulders, standing on slight tippy toes as she placed her lips softly against his. His response was quick, pressing hard, but still feeling feather light. Both Rachel and Brody's eyes closed as they continued to kiss, her hands at his neck; running thumbs up and down in the same place.

The kiss was slow, but passionate. There were no tongues, or clothes coming off, just a long, sweet kiss between the two whom wanted it for so long.

His mouth tasted of champagne, as did hers with a hint of cherry from her lip-gloss. Both bodies were warming up, but the oxygen level was very low, meaning they had to pull away.

They rested their foreheads together, Rachel giggled, but Brody panted heavily as he regained his breath. The atmosphere was unseasonably cold, but their body temperatures combined heated them up. Rachel could feel as Brody drew shapes into the small of her back, but still looking straight into her eyes, chocolate brown and captivating.

Sky had now been scattered with bright stars, the fairy lights shone in the distance, and all Rachel could think of while seeing was that they were just another reason why this night was perfect. Why he was perfect. She knew she wouldn't be able to find a better guy.

"You're incredible Brody" there was an Eskimo kiss between the two, (which Rachel had initiated), their noses touching slowly, "so amazing"

*/*/*/*/

**A/N: So that was the end. I hope you enjoyed this fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if you hoped for smut in this chapter, but I usually do write smut, so I wanted to just write something romantic and cute. This is originally a oneshot, but if you have any ideas for another chapter, or a prompt for another Brochel fiction, I will take them. However, no ideas for another chapter means another won't be written. **

**A/N2: I realize it could be hard to picture Rachel's hair in this chapter, but I based it on Lea Michele's hair in the Dove commercial she does. So you should go and have a look at that if you're having a hard time. **


End file.
